


Parenthood

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Fluff, M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-18
Updated: 2008-06-18
Packaged: 2019-03-23 03:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13778451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: Ron's sad that Teddy is growing up.





	Parenthood

Ron slumped in the chair. "Merlin, I feel ancient."

His lover smiled. "Come on. It's a part of parenthood."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Like I  _ever_  thought  _I_  was going to be a parent."

Harry began to massage Ron's shoulders. "Well, here we are."

"It goes by so fast." Ron grimaced. "Not long ago Teddy was spitting up all over my jumper. Now he's gotten his first tooth. How long until he goes off to Hogwarts and gets a life of his own?"

Harry encircled him. "It's all part of growing up."

Ron laughed. "How can we make it stop?"

 


End file.
